BLUE SKY
by Laviran Nightray
Summary: Grimmjow tdk sngja bertemu dng ichigo di rumah sakit. sepeninggalan adik Grimmjow, ichigo terus menghibur grimmjow. kedekatan mereka semakin menjadi-jadi. hingga suatu saat, grimmjow harus kehilangan orang yang disayanginya lagi... Slmt mnikmati.


**Fic GrimmxIchi pertamaku! Terinspirasi dari para author yang menulis fic Angsty. Hohohoh XDDD**

**Selamat menikmati!

* * *

**

**Warning: Shounen-ai (?), hurt (?), sad (?), Aneh (?), miss typo, etc.**

**Disclamer© Kubo Tite-sensei

* * *

**

**BLUE SKY  
**

**-Grimmjow POV-**

**ONE SHOOT

* * *

**

"Woa… Warna rambut yang keren!"

Aku yang saat itu sedang melihat langit, menoleh pada sumber suara. Cowok berambut oranye yang mengintipku dari balik pohon lah yang berbicara. Dia tersenyum. "Halo!"

Aku memasang wajah kesalnya. "Ada apa?"

Cowok berambut oranye itu menjalankan kursi rodanya dan berhenti disampingku. Dia memakai pakaian rumah sakit dan sebuah jaket dan syal serta selimut tipis di kakinya. Padahal, hari itu begitu cerah. Ya, saat itu… Aku sedang beristirahat setelah semalaman berjaga untuk menunggu keadaan adikku yang sedang dirawat karena kanker.

Adikku yang bernama Hitsugaya, mengalami kanker otak stadium akhir. Dia sudah koma selama sebulan lebih. Sekarang, yang berada di depanku adalah salah satu pasien yang mungkin… Kabur dari ruang perawatan. Dia pun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan cara SKSD.

"Aku Ichigo Kurosaki! Salam kenal… Errr…" ucap pria berambut oranye itu.

"Grimmjow… Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!" Jawabku sinis.

Sebenarnya, aku kesal karena dibilang bagus warna rambutku ini. Kebanyakan orang mengidentikan sifat orang itu dari penampilannya. _Hello! Don't judge book from front cover! _Orang kebanyakan mikir, kalau diriku adalah seorang berandal, preman, kejam, dan yang lain, hanya gara-gara rambutku yang berwarna beda dari orang lain dan tatapanku yang mengerikan. _Hello_? Ini rezeki yang sudah didapat dari lahir! So, jangan protes donk?

Orang yang berada di depanku ini pasti akan bilang kalau rambutku ini adalah rambut berandal. Pasti maksudnya dia bilang hal tadi, adalah usaha untuk menyindirku. Tetapi, aku kaget saat dia menjawab alasannya bilang hal itu padaku. Alasannya…

"Rambutmu indah seperti langit dan laut! Warna yang damai dan indah!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lepas.

Aku kaget. Di depanku duduk seseorang yang gendernya perlu ditanyakan! _Body_ sudah berbentuk seperti cowok sejati. Tetapi, saat mukanya tersenyum, dia sangat manis bagaikan cewek. Rambutnya yang berwarna oranye itu, apakah warna rambut asli? Apakah, dia senasib denganku, dianggap anak berandal?

Ichigo terdiam. Dia tertunduk. "Aku… Belum pernah merasakan bagaimana punya teman…"

Diriku tertegun. Apa yang dia ucapkan tadi? Dia belum punya teman? Lha? Bukannya di sekolah itu ada sesuatu yang dinamakan 'teman'? Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah 5 tahun aku tinggal disini. Aku mempunyai suatu penyakit dimana aku tidak boleh teralu banyak kegiatan. Jika kecapean sedikit saja, penyakit pernapasanku kambuh dan nyawaku terancam. Selama 5 tahun ini, aku tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana kehidupan remaja…"

Aku sedikit kasihan dengannya. Ya, kupikir-kupikir, dirinya begitu kasihan. Duduk di kursi roda, pelajaran hanya didapatkan dari sebuah laptop. Temannya hanyalah sebuah laptop. Dia tidak pernah bermain ke dunia luar. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana dunia luar sekarang. Penuh dengan orang-orang yang hanya melihat sifat orang dari cover-nya saja. Sehari-hari, dia hanya bermain dengan para suster yang menghiburnya di taman rumah sakit ini.

Tanganku ingin membelai lembut dirinya. Dia begitu terlihat sedih. Aku ingin menghiburnya. Apapun akan kulakukan agar dia tidak merasakan kesepian disini. Saat tanganku mau menggapai rambut oranye itu, tiba-tiba, seorang suster memanggilku. "Tuan Grimmjow!"

Aku menengok ke sumber suara. "Apa?"

Suster yang menggulung rambutnya dan suaranya sedikit _moe_ itu, sedikit panic. "Hitsugaya-sama…"

Aku yang saat itu punya firasat buruk, langsung berlari menuju pintu untuk melihat keadaan adikku itu. Ichigo hanya melihat kepergianku dari kejauhan tanpa berpindah sedikit pun dari tempatnya. Saat sampai di kamar adikku, wajah adikku sudah ditutup oleh sebuah kain putih. Ternyata, saat aku berada di taman tadi, mesin pemantau membunyikan bunyi yang sangat nyaring menandakan orang yang dipantau telah meninggal.

Orang tua angkatku sekaligus orang tua kandung Hitsugaya, menangis di samping kasur. Aku membuka kain tersebut dan melihat wajah lemah adikku yang telah tidak bernyawa. Wajahnya begitu tenang. Tidak ada kegundahan diwajahnya. Aku hanya tertunduk. Diriku tidak bisa menangis walau ingin. Aku terdiam saat jenazah adikku dibawa ke ruang mayat untuk dimandikan. Nanti malam, jenazah adikku itu akan disemayamkan di rumah.

Aku terus terdiam dan berusaha menghibur kedua orang tua angkatku. Lalu, aku mengelus-elus rambut halus adik angkatku yang kedua atau lebih tepatnya, adik kandung Hitsugaya yang saat itu masih belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu. Adik kandung Hitsugaya yang bernama Yachiru Kusajishi itu, masih sangat muda. Umurnya baru 4 tahun. Sedangkan Hitsugaya, harus meninggal di umurnya yang saat ini beranjak 16 tahun.

Mereka pun keluar dari kamar perawatan Hitsugaya dan mengikuti kemana suster dan doctor membawa jenazah anaknya itu. Saat aku keluar, aku melihat Ichigo yang tengah berhenti di koridor dekat pintu kamar. Kursi roda yang telah dimodifikasi itu, dijalankan oleh Ichigo sehingga mendekati diriku. Dia melihat wajahku yang saat itu sudah kusut.

Dia memegang tangan kananku. "Jangan tahan tangisanmu! AKu tahu… Kau pasti ingin menangis! Menangislah…"

Aku tertunduk. Diriku jatuh dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di pangkuan Ichigo. Suara isakku mungkin terdengar olehnya. Tetapi, aku tidak peduli. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin terlihat cengeng di depan orang lain. Tetapi, saat aku melihat wajah Ichigo, rasanya, aku ingin menangis mengingat adik tersayangku itu telah meninggal.

Ichigo mengelus punggungku dengan lembut. Dian berkata lembut padaku. "Aku mengerti… Perasaanmu… Tetapi, kau masih bisa mengingat adikmu jika kau mau menyimpannya di hatimu!"

Aku merasa… Begitu tenang dan damai di elusannya…

XXX

Sudah sekitar 3 bulan sejak kematian adikku, dan dengan waktu yang sama aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Ichigo. Selama 3 bulan ini, aku selalu menjenguk Ichigo di rumah sakit yang sama. Kadang aku membawanya jalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit yang sangat besar itu. Mengajarinya banyak hal tentang dunia luar. Dan mengajarinya pelajaran umum yang biasanya diajarkan di sekolah.

Ichigo begitu pintar sehingga aku mudah mengajarinya. Ingat-ingat belajar, aku merupakan seorang wahasiswa semester akhir yang sedang menunggu wisuda dan turunnya gelar didepan namaku. Aku kuliah di jurusan kedokteran. Mungkin, tidak terlihat dari wajahku. Aku seorang mahasiswa berprestasi. Bukannya sombong, aku hanya mau membuktikan satu hal. Penampilan luar, tidak sepenuhnya mencerminkan kelakuan orang tersebut.

Saat aku menceritakan tentang diriku itu pada Ichigo, Ichigo terlihat begitu senang. "Kalau begitu, kau bisa sembuhkan penyakitku ini dan kita bisa pergi ke dunia luar?"

Aku tersenyum. "Jika aku sudah sembuhkan dirimu, aku akan mengajakmu keliling dunia!"

Ichigo tersenyum puas dan mengangguk.

_Aku memeluknya dengan kencang._

_Tidak akan kulepaskan orang ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya jauh dari diriku…_

_Karena dia…_

_Orang yang sangat berharga bagiku…_

XXX

Hari ini hari wisudaku. Kebetulan, aku diberikan 4 undangan untuk keluargaku. Tentu, aku mengundang ayah, ibu, dan adikku untuk menghadiri hari dimana aku mendapatkan gelar Sarjana Kedokteran. 1 undangan tersisa dan aku memberikannya pada Ichigo. Tetapi, aku tidak memaksanya untuk datang mengingat kondisinya yang begitu lemah.

Tetapi, saat aku naik keatas mimbar untuk penyerahan hasil belajar dan pengangkatan gelar, dari kejauhan, orang yang kucari, tersenyum padaku. Saat itu, Ichigo terlihat begitu gagah dengan jas yang ia kenakan. Dia duduk di kursi rodanya dan melambaikan tangannya kecil. Aku tersenyum. Di hari bersejarahku itu, aku dapat bersama dengan orang yang kusayangi.

Selesai acara wisuda, aku langsung berlari menghapiri Ichigo. Dipeluklah Ichigo dari belakang olehku. Ichigo tersenyum. "Selamat atas kelulusanmu, kak Grimmjow!"

Aku mengangguk. "Terima kasih sudah datang, Ichigo!"

Lalu, ayahku memanggil tukang foto untuk memfoto kami berlima. Ichigo berada didepanku bersama adikku. Ayah dan ibukku berdiri di kedua sisi diriku. Setelah difoto, aku minta cetak lebih agar Ichigo mendapatkannya untuk kenang-kenangan.

"Nanti, kau pasti bisa difoto seperti ini, Ichigo!" ucapku sambil memberikan foto ukuran 4 R itu.

Ichigo tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak mungkin, kak! Tidak akan mungkin sampai kapanpun! Mengingat, aku putus sekolah semenjak 5 tahun yang lalu!"

"Untuk di dunia ini, mungkin benar kamu putus sekolah. Tetapi, di duniaku, tidak ada yang namanya putus sekolah selama kita masih ada semangat untuk belajar. Belajar tidak hanya dari sekolah, tetapi… Dari sekitar juga… Bisa!"

Ichigo tiba-tiba _blushing_. Dia pun tersenyum malu dan memegang tangan besar Grimmjow yang mendekapnya. Dia tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "Sa… Sankyuu…"

XXX

Entah perasaan apa yang mengganjal di hatiku ini. Aku bingung… Apakah perasaanku ini menyangkut dengan perasaan sukaku pada Ichigo, atau perasaan lain. Entah, aku bingung…

dr. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Mungkin, terdengar sedikit aneh. Tetapi, itulah namaku sekarang. Dengan predikat 'dokter' didepan namaku, aku berkerja menjadi dokter di rumah sakit dimana Ichigo dirawat.

Aku sengaja masuk ke rumah sakit ini agar dekat dari rumah ditambah, bisa bertemu dengan Ichigo sepanjang hari. Sejauh aku menyelidiki, ternyata, Ichigo adalah anak dari pemilik rumah sakit ini. Pemimpin rumah sakit yang bernama Isshin Kurosaki, terkenal sangat bijak dan tegas. Bukan meng-korupsi… Tetapi, semua biaya perawatan Ichigo selama di rumah sakit ini, semua gratis. Kalau ada sesuatu yang jadi tanggungan, Isshin menggunakan uang gajinya. Seperti, pembelian obat, O2, dan peralatan lainnya. Untuk kamar, dia membelinya. Dia mudah membelinya karena rumah sakit ini, pimpinannya ditambah bangunannya, dia yang meng-arsiteknya dan semua gedungnya miliknya semua.

Semua apa yang dibutuhkan oleh Ichigo. Tersedia di kamarnya. Tetapi, hanya satu yang Ichigo inginkan, tetapi tidak bisa ia dapatkan disana. Teman.

Aku berusaha memenuhi keinginannya itu. Menjadi seorang temannya. Bahkan lebih, seorang sahabat.

Dari hari kehari, keadaan Ichigo tidak ada peningkatan. Ya, mungkin untuk orang awam biasa, keadaan Ichigo biasa saja. Tetapi, hal yang terjadi sebenarnya, Ichigo mempunyai suatu penyakit akan pernapasannya. Capek dikit, dia akan tumbang. Lalu, mengapa dia duduk di kursi roda? Ayahnya menjelaskan padaku. Saat dia kelas 6 SD, setelah perpisahan sekolahnya, dia mengalami kecelakaan. Itu menyebabkan kaki kanannya harus diamputasi. Sebenarnya, dia sudah menggunakan kaki palsu. Tetapi, Ichigo tidak berani menggunakannya. Dia tidak mau mengetahui kenyataan apabila kaki palsu itu gagal menompang tubuhnya.

Aku tahu, dia ingin sekali melihat langit biru secara langsung di dunia luar. Dia ingin melihat sungai yang jernih dengan ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang disana. Tetapi, tidak menggunakan kursi roda. Dia ingin berdiri menggunakan kakiknya sendiri.

Aku ingin sekali mengajaknya ke sebuah taman dimana semua yang ia hayalkan, ada. Aku pun minta izin pada ayahnya untuk mengizinkannya keluar. Setelah negosiasi cukup lama, ayahnya menerimanya dan mengizinkan Ichigo keluar. Tetapi, dengan satu syarat.

"Jika Ichigo sudah mulai capek sedikit, bawa langsung ia kemari! Jangan ditunda-tunda!"

Aku mengangguk dan berjanji akan menepati janji.

Akhirnya, aku mengajak Ichigo untuk jalan-jalan pada hari minggu. Tempat tujuan kita, sebuah taman dimana semua apa yang Ichigo bayangkan ada. Tentu, kesehatan Ichigo diprioritaskan. Dia menggunakan jaket, kemeja kotak-kotak dengan kaos dirangkap. Celana jeans panjang dan syal. Walau hari itu begitu panas.

Setelah kukendarai mobil sport-ku sampai ke sebuah taman, aku membantu Ichigo keluar dari mobil. Pertama, kukeluarkan kursi rodanya yang kulipat di bagasi. Lalu, setelah dirakit, kubantu Ichigo keluar dan duduk di kursi rodanya. Terlihat, Ichigo begitu rapuh saat dia berdiri. Jika tidak ada yang membantunya, aku tak yakin dia akan selamat hingga ke kursi rodanya walau jaraknya itu Cuma setengah meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Ichigo berterima kasih. Terlihat dia hampir keringatan. Aku pun memakaikan topi sportku padanya untuk membantunya agar dia terlindung dari panas. Dia juga meminta jaketnya untuk dibuka. Aku membantunya membukakannya. Setelah siap untuk jalan, aku mengunci mobilku dan membantu Ichigo menjalankan kursi rodanya. Supaya Ichigo tidak teralu capek, akulah yang mendorong kursinya.

Diikutilah jalan menuju sebuah jembatan. Di sekeliling kami, terlihat bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Ichigo begitu kegirangan saat dia melihat sakura bermekaran dan kelopak bunganya berterbangan disekitarnya. "Kak… Begitu keren pohon-pohon disini!" serunya.

Aku hanya mengangguk. "Ya… Begitu indah!"

Setelah menelurusuri jalanan yang penuh dengan nuansa pink, sampailah di sebuah perempatan dimana adanya sebuah jembatan. Jembatan tersebut disusun persis jembatan di jepang dengan kayu dan pegangan berwarna merah. Dibawahnya, sungai yang begitu jernih. Terlihat komponen-komponen penyusun sungai itu baik abiotik dan biotik. Ichigo begitu senang melihat ikan yang dengan bebasnya berenang di sungai yang bebas dari polusi itu. Grimmjow tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Ichigo.

"Kau begitu kegirangan! Hati-hati kecapean!"

Ichigo hanya tertawa kecil. "Haha… OK!"

Tiba-tiba, orang yang sudah lama tidak kulihat, muncul dihadapanku. Cewek berambut coklat ke-oranye-an, mukanya manis, dan suaranya imut. Orihime Inoue.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Grimmjow!" sapanya.

Ichigo yang merasa aneh, bertanya padaku. "Kak, siapa dia?"

Aku meneguk ludahku dan menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan siapa-siapa! Aku pergi dulu sebentar, biar kau liat-liat saja disini dulu!"

Ichigo mengangguk. Aku pun menarik tangan Inoue hingga menjauhi tempat Ichigo berada. Setelah lumayan jauh, aku mulai bertanya pada Inoue. "Kenapa kau disini?"

Inoue memasang wajah kesal. "Kita tidak sengaja bertemu kok! Aku lagi jalan-jalan dengan Ulquiorra disini! Tapi, dia sedang membeli es krim. Saat aku berjalan untuk mencari kursi, aku melihatmu! Oh ya, be-te-we, yang tadi bareng kau, siapa?"

Aku terdiam. Inoue melanjutkannya. "Pacar barumu?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Inoue menghela napas. "Fiuh… Beruntung deh! Kalau dia pacarmu, gak yakin dia akan setia padamu lagi setelah tahu seperti apa sifat aslimu!"

Mendengar ocehan Inoue, aku merasa kesal. Lantas aku berteriak. "Itu masa lalu! Sekarang aku sudah jauh berbeda! Semua orang telah menyadarkanku!"

Inoue memasang wajah kesal. "Huh… Kaya gitu tidak bisa dihilangkan! Ingat! Aku dulu pernah bersamamu selama 2 tahun! Jangan sangka aku tidak tahu sifat aslimu itu!"

Tanganku mengepal keras. Aku rasanya ingin membogemnya. Tetapi, keburu dipotong oleh Inoue dengan teriakan. "Kamu adalah seorang yang hanya memanfaatkan rasa sayang orang sekitar! Kau munafik! Kau tidak pernah suka sama siapapun! Kau tidak pernah merasa sayang pada orang yang menyayangimu itu! Kau muna-"

"DIAM!"

Keadaan hening semenjak teriakanku itu. Inoue terdiam. Lalu, dia melihat ke belakangku dimana seseorang telah berada dalam waktu lama dengan kursi rodanya, melihatku berbincang dengan Inoue.

"Ichigo?" ucapku.

Ichigo yang begitu kaget, langsung memutarkan kursi rodanya dan menjalankannya dengan cepat. Aku berusaha mengejarnya dan meninggalkan Inoue dengan kata-kata…

"Aku tidak munafik! Aku sudah berubah! Dan sekarang, aku begitu menyayangi Ichigo!"

Inoue hanya terdiam.

Aku terus menelurusuri jalan dimana Ichigo menjalankan kursi rodanya dengan cepat. Tetapi, saking cepatnya, aku kehilangan jejaknya. Aku bergumam selama aku berlari. Kemudian, aku melihat kursi roda milik Ichigo yang tergeletak tanpa pengendaranya di pinggir sungai.

Aku punya firasat buruk, langsung melihat kearah sungai. Terlihat, Ichigo mengambang di sungai tersebut. Aku langsung menjeburkan diri ke sungai yang tidak teralu dalam itu. Hanya seukuran dada orang dewasa. Tetapi, jika yang tenggelamnya adalah seorang yang tidak bisa berenang dan menggunakan kaki palsu yang lebih berat dari kaki biasa pada umunya, beda lagi masalahnya.

Setelah berenang hingga tempat Ichigo berada, aku langsung menggapainya dan menariknya kedalam dekapanku. Dibawalah tubuhnya yang basah kuyup ke tepi sungai. Wajah Ichigo begitu pucat, Dia kekurangan oksigen setelah teralu banyak menelan air sungai. Aku berusaha mempertahankan keberadaannya di dunia ini bagaimana pun juga.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk memberinya napas buatan. Kusatukan mulutku dengan mulutnya dan kuberikan dia napas milikku. Setelah kurasa cukup, kutarik mulutku dari mulutnya. Ichigo pun terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan air berlebih yang memenuhi paru-parunya. Ichigo pun membuka matanya dan melihatku. "Ka… Kak Grimmjow?"

Aku langsung memeluknya. "Syukurlah! Kau tidak apa-apa! Aku begitu cemas!"

Ichigo terdiam dan tidak membalas pelukanku. Aku tahu, dia masih kepikiran masalah yang tadi. Aku pun menjelaskannya dengan Ichigo masih di dalam dekapanku. "Memang benar, aku munafik dulu. Tapi, itu dulu! Sekarang, aku benar-benar menyayangimu seperti aku menyayangi adikku sendiri. Tetapi, bukan berarti kau kuanggap Hitsugaya. Kau tetap seorang Ichigo di mataku. Aku ingin, kau terus bersamaku! Aku… Aku… Aku menyayangimu, Ichigo…"

Aku sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan Ichigo aku ucapkan. Aku pun menariknya lagi kedalam dekapan hangatku. "Tapi… Jika kau tidak menyayangiku, It's ok! Aku akan terima itu!"

Ichigo menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam dadaku. Dia pun mengangkat tangannya dan memeluk balik diriku. "Aku juga… Menyayangimu… Kak Grimmjow!"

Aku tersenyum dan menenggelamkan wajahku di bahunya.

Setelah berpelukan, aku membantu Ichigo -tiba, Ichigo menggegam lenganku dengan kuat-kuat. Aku heran. "Ichigo… Kenapa?"

"Kak… Aku ingin mencoba berjalan menggunakan kakikku sendiri… Jadi…"

Aku tersenyum lemah. Tetapi, sebelum itu, aku memintanya untuk ganti pakaiannya yang basah. Ichigo pun pergi ke kamar mandi dibantu olehku menggunakan kursi rodanya. Setelah ganti baju, aku menjalankan kursi rodanya di sebuah jalan yang cukup sepi.

Aku memberhentikan kursi roda Ichigo dan berjalan sekitar satu meter setengah dari Ichigo berada. Aku membuka tanganku seolah-olah, aku memanggilnya ketempatku. "Ayo, kau ingin coba berjalan menggunakan kakimu sendiri! Kemarilah! Aku akan menompang tubuhmu jika kau jatuh! Aku akan membantumu hingga kau bisa!"

Ichigo mengangguk dan berdiri dengan perlahan dari kursi roda tersebut. Setelah seimbang kakinya, Ichigo meneguk ludahnya. Mulailah ia berjalan. Kaki kirinya masih lancar dipakai melangkah, tetapi, saat giliran kaki kanan, Ichigo oleng. Tubuhnya jatuh karena tak seimbang. Aku pun langsung menggapai tubuh Ichigo yang jatuh itu.

"Ichigo! Tak apa?" tanyaku.

Ichigo mengangguk kecil. Wajahnya ditanamkan di tanganku yang menompang tubuhnya. Dia memegang kaki kanannya dimana ada persambungan antara kakinya dan kaki palsunya. Aku tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya saat ini. Dia ingin menjelajahi dunia ini dengan 2 buah kaki yang menompang tubuhnya. Bukan dengan kursi roda. Tetapi, roda nasib berputar demikian. Dia harus menerima nasibnya kalau dia tidak bisa menjelajahi dunia tanpa kursi roda.

Aku pun ikut sedih. Aku memutuskan untuk menggendongnya di punggungku. Kakinya melipat di pinggangku dan tangannya melingkari leherku. Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya yang penuh dengan air matanya. Aku tahu, betapa inginnya dia berjalan dengan 2 kaki dan berdiri melihat langit biru yang warnanya sama dengan warna rambutku. Maka, aku menggendongnya.

Didoronglah kursi roda milik Ichigo dengan salah satu tanganku. Melewati taman sakura itu dan pergi menuju mobil. "Jika kau mau, aku akan menjadi kakimu, Ichigo!"

Ichigo menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambutku. "Kak… Grimmjow… Baka!"

XXX

Sebulan setelah Ichigo jalan denganku, dia terus memintaku untuk mengajarinya berjalan. Jika aku punya waktu luang, aku selalu membantunya berjalan. Kadang-kadang, aku suka menemaninya ke taman jika dia ingin jalan-jalan keluar. Bahkan, kami pernah makan di suatu café karena Ichigo ingin dari dulu makan disana. Tapi, aku punya firasat buruk akan kesehatannya. Aku pun menyuruh Ichigo untuk tidak teralu capek. Tapi, jawaban Ichigo hanya dengan senyuman. "Tenang! Aku tidak akan apa-apa, Kak Grimmjow!"

Tanggal 6 Juli. Ichigo ingin memperlihatkan padaku hasil latihan jalannya selama ini. Aku pun duduk dibangku taman depannya. Jaraknya sekitar 5 siap, Ichigo mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Awal-awal pincang-pincang. Tetapi, setelah setengah perjalanan, jalannya Ichigo jadi lancar. Aku yang kaget, langsung berdiri dan berusaha menggapainya. Belum sampai di tempat finish, aku sudah memeluknya.

"Kau hebat sekali, Ichigo! Aku bangga padamu!"

Ichigo tertawa. "A… Aku hebat kan, kak Grimmjow?"

Aku sedikit kaget, kenapa napas Ichigo begitu terengah-engah. Tapi, aku langsung menghapus negative thinking-ku dan terus memeluknya. Tetapi, sesuatu yang aneh muncul pada Ichigo. Kenapa dia tidak memeluk balik dan tidak ada ucapan sedikit pun dari dia? Saat aku mengangkat tubuh Ichigo, ternyata, Ichigo sudah pucat dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"I… Ichigo?"

XXX

Setelah menunggu di depan ruang perawatan Ichigo, dokter Nemu keluar. "Dok, bagaimana Ichigo?"

Dokter spesialis penyakit dalam itu mengatakan. "Hh… Parah! Dia teralu capek! Dia tumbang dan penyakitnya kambuh!"

"Penyakit apa? Apakah yang rusak di organ pernapasannya?"

Nemu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aveolus. Dia kena _Pnoumia. _Tapi, parahnya, dia juga kena Antitosis"

Antitosis? Penyakit dimana PH darah kurang dari 7,3? Dan, _Pnoumia_? Kerusakan di aveoulus? Aku sangat bingung, kenapa dia bisa terkena penyakit itu? Padahal, umur Ichigo masih sangat muda. Lalu, bukannya Ichigo cuma bilang kalau dia cuma punya masalah di pernapasannya saja? Berarti, dia telah membohongiku…

Nemu menutup matanya. "Awalnya cuma _pnoumia… _Tetapi_, _dia pernah stress sampai makannya tidak dijaga saat dia tahu kaki kanannya sudah diamputasi. Dia menolak semua makanan yang disajikan rumah sakit dan dia suka makan yang aneh-aneh. Lalu, dia stress karena, selamanya dia akan duduk di kursi roda. Dia dulu pernah tumbang seperti ini tahu dia tidak bisa menggunakan kaki palsu. Dia sudah pasrah dan menyerah akan hidupnya. Dia pasrah dia tidak akan punya teman selama dia tinggal di rumah sakit. Tetapi… Sekarang, sudah berubah… Dia…"

Aku mengangkat alis mendengar ucapan terakhir Nemu. "Apa?"

Nemu tersenyum. "Berkatmu, dia mendapatkan semangat hidup dan berjalan menggunakan kaki palsu!"

Aku kaget. Aku pun langsung masuk ke kamar Ichigo dan melihatnya tergeletak tak berdaya diatas kasur dengan banyak kabel yang tersambung dengan dirinya. Suara bising dari mesin yang berada disebelah Ichigo, menghiasi kamar Ichigo. Aku duduk disebelahnya dan menggegam tangan kanannya yang tidak di infus. Aku mendekatkan tangannya ke keningku dan merasakan nadinya yang sangat lemah.

"Aku tidak berguna! Padahal aku seorang dokter… Tetapi, aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan orang yang aku sayangi! Kenapa? KENAPA? Ichigo… Jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah gerakan kecil dari tangan Ichigo muncul. Aku langsung mengangkat wajahku dan melihat Ichigo yang sudah menatapku dengan lemah. Oksigen menghiasi wajahnya. Tatapannya lemah. Raut wajahnya pucat. Aku langsung mengelus rambut Ichigo. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganya seperti aku kehilangan adikku beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Aku tersenyum dengan lembut dan mengucapkan "Selamat datang, Ichigo!" padanya.

Ichigo tersenyum dengan lemah. "Ka… Kak… Grimm… Jow…"

Aku terus menggegam tangannya. Aku tertunduk. "Ma… Maaf… Aku tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu! Padahal aku seorang dokter! Tapi, menyembuhkanmu, aku tidak bisa! Aku… Aku benar-benar orang yang tidak berguna!"

Tangan kiri Ichigo berusaha mengelus kepalaku. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan melihat raut wajah Ichigo yang tersenyum. "Kak… Ka… Kau sudah… Me… Menyembuhkanku… Ka… Kau te… Telah menga… Jariku banyak… Hal… A… Aku… Aku merasa… Wa… Waktu-waktuku… Begitu berharga… A… Aku… Aku su… Sudah bisa berjalan… Ka… Karena… Kakak yang… Membantuku… Se… Segenap… Ra… Raga… Ka… Kakak!"

Aku yang merasa pujian Ichigo begitu berlebihan, menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak sehebat yang kau ucapkan!"

Ichigo tersenyum lirih. "Ta… Tapi, ka… Kakak sudah mau… Menjadi… Sa… Sahabatku… I… Itu cukup!"

_Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang kusayangi sekali lagi._

_Kugenggam erat tanganmu dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terlepas serta menjauh dariku._

_Tapi, kau malah terseyum padaku…_

_Memang, apa hebatnya diriku?_

_Aku hanyalah…_

_Seorang dokter yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan sahabatku…_

_Bahkan lebih dari sahabat!_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku bukanlah sahabatmu lagi!"

Ichigo mengangkat alisnya. "Eh?"

_Kau…_

"Kau…"

_Kau adalah…_

"Kau adalah…"

_Orang yang sangat kusayangi seperti adikku sendiri…_

_Dan kekasihku sendiri…_

"Orang yang sangat kusayangi seperti adikku sendiri… Dan kekasihku sendiri… Ichigo!"

Keadaan hening. Ichigo terdiam melihatku. Aku terus memperhatikannya dan menggegam tangannya denga erat. Ichigo tersenyum dengan lirih dan lemah. Dia memegang rambut biruku. "Warna rambut kakak… Begitu… I… Indah! Ta… Tapi… A… Aku… Sudah tidak bisa… Me… Melihatnya… Lagi…"

Aku tertegun. "E?"

Dengan senyum lemahnya, dia berkata, "Sa… Sayounara… Kak… Grimm…"

Belum selesai berbicara, tangan Ichigo sudah jatuh. Tangan yang berada di genggamanku sudah tidak terasa nadinya juga, sudah lemas. Mesin sudah berbunyi dengan nyaring menandakan hilangnya tanda kehidupan dari orang yang diamatinya itu. Aku berusaha menolong Ichigo semampuku, tapi tidak bisa. Dia tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Aku pun memanggil tombol suster.

Suster datang bersama dokter Nemu dan ayah Ichigo, Ishhin. Saat Nemu memeriksa keadaan Ichigo, dia tertunduk dan menyimpan peralatan kedokterannya. Ishhin yang sudah tahu maksud dari dokter tersebut, tertunduk dan melepaskan oksigen yang menempel di wajah Ichigo yang matanya sudah terpenjam. Dia juga melepaskan kabel-kabel yang tertempel di tubuh Ichigo. Lalu, dia pun menarik selimut putih yang Ichigo kenakan sehingga menutupi wajahnya.

Aku tidak percaya dengan ini semua! 2 orang paling kusayangi, sudah meninggal di depan mataku! Semua orang yang ingin kuselamatkan, meninggal duluan sebelum sempat kuselamatkan dengan ilmu dokterku! Aku… Aku benar-benar dokter yang tidak berguna! Cukup aku hidup di dunia yang tidak adil ini! Semua orang yang berharga bagiku diambil! Setelah itu, apa yang diambil kembali? Kakiku? Mataku? Tanganku? Ilmuku? Akalku? Atau kalau perlu, nyawaku?

"IIIICCCHHHIIIGGGOOOO! KEMBALILAH!" teriakku.

Padahal, secara logika, aku tahu… Nyawa orang itu tidak bisa dikembalikan. Orang yang sudah meninggal, tidak bisa dihidupkan kembali. Itu sudah sakral! Permanent! Sekarang, aku hanya tahu satu hal. Aku harus menerima ini semua dengan lapang dada dan minta kepada Tuhan agar orang yang kusayangi itu… Mendapatkan tempat yang indah dimana, langit biru mereka bisa saksikan.

Jam 00.03, tanggal 7 Juli. Aku belum sempat mengucapkan "Tanjoubi omedetou!" padamu. Tetapi, kamu sudah pergi duluan. Meninggalkanku dan memilih bersama adikku di langit. Tapi, cepat atau lambat, aku juga akan menyusul kalian. Untuk saat ini, yang bisa menghubungkan kita, hanyalah satu! Blue Sky...

* * *

*END*

* * *

Grimmjow: HUEKKK… Apaan ini? Gue buat yang kaya gini?

Ran: Ah, Grimm! So sweet dikit napa? Orang Cuma 1 chap juga!

Grimmjow: Kenapa harus pake POV aku?

Ran: Supaya lebih kerasa angsty-nya!

Grimmjow: Cuih… Sampai kiamat pun, gue gakkan pernah nulis yang kaya gini!

Ran: *nothing to say* Oi… Bukannya kau suka yang angsty-angsty gitu?

Grimmmjow: Suka sih! Tapi… Romancenya?

Ran: Ah? Aku selipin!

*Ran dicakar*

Ichigo: Ehm… Kita akhiri saja ini… Tadinya, Ran bingung banget mau nulis fic angsty ini dengan pair siapa, Tapi, jadinya Grimmjow dan aku. Lalu, dia menulis ini dengan mengorbankan waktunya untuk ngerjain fisika serta B. sunda. Dia lagi males ngerjain tugas katanya. Lalu, ini fic GrimmIchi pertama. Jadi, maaf kalau aneh. Ran lagi suka baca yang angsty, jadi dia terinspirasi untuk buat ini fic. Ok, terima kasih yang sudah sedianya membaca, menyukainya, dan meriview! Oh ya, ada rencana fic ini mau dibuat Ichigo POVnya. Jika ada yang mau baca Ichigo POV-nya, silahkan anda beri polling di kotak review di bawah ini. Ok, terima kasih atas perhatian anda dan… Sampai jumpa di fic Ran yang lain!


End file.
